Dean's Got This, He Watches Oprah
by notjustprincesswarriorprincess
Summary: Sister fic. After "Home." Vee's going through a rebellious period. New territory for Dean and Sam and not what they thought was going on.


During Season 1 after Home, boys go to visit Vee at Sallie's.

Vee's going through a rebellious period cutting school and sneaking out. Aunt Sallie doesn't think she's doing drugs or anything

dangerous but she's concerned it could turn into that. It's the start of her senior year.

Dean and Sam get to Sallie's around 10am.

Sam: "Are we telling her about going home and Mom? Does she even know about Dad?"

Dean: "Nah I kept her in the dark about dad. Don't need her worrying when we got it covered. (Sam gives Dean a "really?" look) Hey, we'll find him. As for Mom, let's bring it up later. I wanna know what's going on with her first."

Sallie: "Hey boys!"

Dean and Sam: "Hey Aunt Sallie." Both give her hugs

Sallie: "I really didn't mean to worry you and make you rush out here. I might've made things sound worse than they actually are."

Dean: "No it's good you told us. It's been a while since I heard from Vee and we're long overdue for a visit anyway. We're gonna pop over to the school to pick her up and surprise her. It's probably nothing but some emo teenage mood swings. Sam has those during his time of the month."

Sam: "Dude."

Sallie: "Yes that'd be nice. I just hope she's...there."

Sam: "You serious? She cuts that often?"

Sallie: "It's sporadic. She's become a little unpredictable."

Dean: "Yeah well that's gonna end today."

Dean and Sam go to lunch in town. On their way back from the diner they see Vee and her buddy Mabel coming out of an ice cream shop in the town square when she should still be in school."

Sam: "Guess Sallie wasn't exaggerating."

Dean: "Oh this ends now."

Dean immediately flips a U turn causing a couple horns to honk.

Sam: "Dean don't overreact. We gotta give her a chance to tell us what's going on."

Dean: "I'll give her one minute to explain."

Sam: His face so done. "Dude."

When Dean drives up near Vee, she stops dead in her tracks praying to God she's just hearing things. It can't be them. It's gotta be another car that sounds like that. It's Mabel who turns around to look then tells her "Oh crap Vee, it's your brothers."

When Vee sees the Impala pull up to their side and they get out she decides "Evasive and Fast Talk" is the plan of action. She turns to them and starts ranting. "Hey bros! You remember my Bestie from another teste, my babe Mabe? We're just enjoying this _gorgeous_ day out. Good to see you guys are all in one piece. I'm all good myself. Cool running into you guys. I'll see you later!" She could hear how her voice was so high she was pretty sure dogs were in pain but she couldn't shake the nervousness. Grabs Mabel's hand and turns to walk away.

Dean: "Hold it! Seriously you thought it'd be that easy?" Opens the back door. "Get in Vee. You too Mabel. We'll drop you off on the way."

Mabel: "Uh well funny story it's a little too early for me to go home."

Dean: "Yeah well tough. I guess that's what you get for making dumb decisions with my sister."

Vee: Instantly pissed with his drill sergeant attitude and for that comment to Mabel- "Screw you Dean!"

Dean looks to Sam shocked. Vee's never talked to him or Sam like that. Not even to dad at his "finest." Sam shrugs and gives him a look that says, "Well you started it." Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean: "Get in Breakfast Club." Giving her THE FACE that tells her he will make a scene in this very public area if she pushes him too far.

They drop off Mabel and head home. Vee hasn't said a word the whole ride. Dean looks at Sam and shrugs figuring they'll give her time to cool off.

When they get home. Vee jumps out of the car and slams the door. "Yeah well this has been _not_ fun. I've got chores. See you later." She runs into the house.

Dean starts to follow. Sam: "Let's wait her out a bit."

Vee stays out of sight the rest of the day keeping busy doing laundry, helping Sallie with dinner, and starting her homework. Dean and Sam stayed outside tinkering on his car and helping Sallie in the yard. She doesn't come out until dinner. She doesn't say a word to Sam and Dean the whole meal. Sallie keeps things light, ever the sweetheart. She talks with the boys and asks Vee about her day. Vee only looks at her and answers her politely like they don't exist. When they're done. Vee thanks Sallie for dinner and starts putting dishes in the sink.

Dean nods to Sam to go help and try talking to her. When Sam picks up a dishrag to dry, she grabs it from him, and throws it on the counter. "I got it." She goes back to washing. Sam looks at Dean and shrugs. Dean's already annoyed but now he is starting to worry.

This was not his Vee, his Warrior Princess. If anything Sam was the drama queen out of the bunch. Dean would even admit compared to Vee, that he himself had moments where he could be more of an angsty brat. Vee was Pollyanna but like for real. Maybe even more of a Tigger. (Yeah he watched those movies once or twice) She always kept things happy, funny, and was the sweetest person next to Mom Dean ever knew. She was their sun, their break from all the dark crap hunting brought to them. He liked to think that with every monster they killed, that was one less that could ever get to her and hurt her. He promised dad to keep her safe and he promised himself she'd never know any of the scary crap he and Sam hunted since they left her with Sallie.

Just as she's finishing up wiping down the counters, Dean goes in to grab a beer.

Dean: Eyeing her- "Hey Princess. How's it going?"

Vee: Acts like he's not in the room. She leaves, tosses the towel into the laundry room, and heads upstairs.

Dean: On her heels- "Princess. Come on."

Vee: "Cut that out. I'm not 4."

Dean: "Okay fine." Roaring- "_Vivian_! This stops now. Look at me!" When she turns around, he gets close and shoves a finger in her face. "No problem, I'll treat you like the grown up you _think _you are. This cutting school, staying out all night, sleeping all day, ignoring everybody bull is over. Capische? Listen, _Thirteen_ was a crap movie and not a guidebook! Now I've had it with this attitude and the way you're talking to me and Sam." Puts his hand down and sighs. Calmed down- "Look, I get it okay? You've had your fun. You cut loose. You've had your adolescent rebellion. But you got a lot going for yourself that I just don't want to see you throw it all away for nothing." And crescendo- "Now cut the shit!" -Sam pops out from his room at that last line, leaning against the door jamb, thinking to himself "Oh yeah Dean, that was a great finisher to that speech."

Vee: Rolling her eyes, giving a fake salute, and walking away - "Pffft sure. Sir, yessir!"

Dean: "Damn it Vee! Why are you acting like this? Is it Jacob? He hurting you? Are you on something? Are your friends teaching you to be such a bitch?"

Vee: Turning on him, seeing red- "Fuck you Dean!" Dean stopped short. That was the first time she cussed out her brothers. She rarely if ever cursed having been raised by Auntie "Sweetheart" Sallie and the congregation at St. Joseph's church. Then again that was the first time he ever called her a bitch. They'd never gone at it like this.

Dean: Vee starts heading towards her room. "Hey! Watch it Vee! What would dad say?!"

Vee: Spinning on her heels and shouting - "I don't know Dean! Because dad's not here. He's never here and neither are YOU!" - Walks into her room, turns, and grabs the door to close it.

Vee: Before she does- Calmly, slowly, and enunciating every word almost too much, like a smartass - "Oh and _BTdubbs_ Dr. Phil, I never saw that shit movie but I know enough to know that _you _think _I'm_ an alcoholic, a druggie, and a slut. So _thanks_ for the compliment brother! But I got news for you. I've never done any drugs and there is _no_ way I'd _ever _end up a drunk or a deadbeat like dad! And I'm a _virgin_! I'm not out there whoring it up like _you!_ Get out of here Dean! Go and screw yourself! I really hope the front door knocks you on your ASS on the way out!" - Slams door

Dean stands there unmoving, pissed. Sam's eyes are huge and he blows out a sigh. Sam: "Well that escalated quickly." Dean: "Shut up Sam."

Dean: Rummaging through the trunk, tossing things around, flipping through dad's journal

Sam: "Dean what are you doing? She's not possessed."

Dean: Pulling out beers and slamming the trunk - "Well she's something! Cause that is not our sister in there!"

Sam: "Come on. Yeah her personality today is not her. But aside from poor attendance at school and her sleeping out without telling Sallie every time, she's a relatively well-adjusted teenager. Her grades are even still pretty good."

Dean: "Except she hates us."

Sam: "To be clear she only cursed at _you_. _And_ you did come at her pretty strong today."

Dean: "I just wanna know what's up with her. She's always come to us with everything."

Vee turns up what Dean calls her "Emo crap music" and sits against the door. She focuses on controlling her breathing and forces back the tears. Vee hates crying; not because she thinks it's wussy or anything but because it always leaves her with a horrible headache, feeling dried out, and it takes her too long to stop once she gets started. Vee's always considered herself to have a pretty limited emotional range in a good way. She's either happy which includes excited, loud, and down for fun or angry which is really rare and usually because of her dad being well dad. But even then it just becomes pent up rage where she either feels like a bomb about to go off or a tornado leveling towns but she shoves it down.

She doesn't do happy or sad tears, just angry, hot, stinging, ugly ones. No one sees her cry. Though they might hear her bawling in the next room. As soon as she feels the sting behind her eyes she bolts out. Vee doesn't really know where that comes from. She thinks she's an ugly crier like anyone but she's not really that self-conscious. Maybe it's from growing up with brothers and her drill sergeant dad. Meh who knows. She doesn't dig too much into it.

She's a little pissed at herself that she didn't keep it together when they were arguing. She's never lost her temper and never swore out anyone. Definitely not Sam and Dean. She's always been the prime example of the Winchester way: cool, calm, collected. Well unless they're drunk or it's Sam and Dad going at it. Vee's always considered herself the most sane and levelheaded one in the family. But she's beyond pissed off at Dean. How dare he? They haven't been around. They shut her out. Why the hell do they give a damn now? They didn't give enough of one to actually see her, talk to her, or tell her the truth this whole time. She also hated that they were fighting. They never have.

But hell she was being honest. She would never do drugs or sleep around. She's had a beer here and there but never gets drunk. She missed a few classes here and there. Okay fine she missed whole days of school here and there but her grades weren't abysmal. She still planned to go to college. She always texted Auntie Sallie where she was and never stayed away from home longer than 2 nights.

She wasn't mad at Auntie Sallie. She got it. She heard her on the phone with her friends telling them she was worried this was the start of some downward spiral. That's probably how she explained it to Dean. But typical son of John Winchester he had to jump to crazy conclusions and get all boot camp on her ass.

Vee saw Sam join Dean outside. Looked like Dean gave up looking for some spell to cure her bitchiness. They were leaning against the Impala, talking, and having a beer. Vee had only her night light on so she knew they couldn't see her standing behind the curtain looking out. Vee was so done with this nonsense. Jacob texted right then, "Bunch of us going to the meadow to chill out. Down? I'll come pick you up." Ahh Fate was a good friend sometimes. Vee needed to get out for a bit. She just wanted to breathe fresh air and be far away from everyone for a little bit.

If Dean only knew that's all she was doing. If he could only understand that was all she was doing was looking to be alone, outside of her head, escape the sad feeling she got when she really missed them. She mostly read, listened to music, or just went on long drives with Jacob or Mabel. Of course Jacob did not mind when she wanted to get together late at night but he never took advantage of her when she was feeling down. Mostly he just talked to distract her or held her for hours while they watched the stars or blasted music from the car speakers.

Vee texted back: "Yes! Please! I'll meet you down the road, turn off your lights, bros are home and on guard."

Jacob knew they were hunters just not _that_ kind of hunter. She let people think they were bounty hunters.

Vee knew Auntie Sallie would prefer she stay in tonite after what happened but wouldn't put up a fuss if she found her bed empty. Dean on the other hand well…

Vee washed her face, brushed her teeth, braided her hair, and got into her sweats like she was getting ready for bed. She went to tell Sallie good night.

Vee: "Hey. Sorry about the fighting. I'm tired from the drama, going to bed early."

Sallie: "You okay honey? I didn't mean to tattle. I was just updating your brothers on things and well...I believe he just cares and wants to protect you."

Vee: "Yeah I know and it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I get it. I'll try to get it together. Love you, g'night." Vee gives her a peck on the cheek and a quick hug.

Sallie: "You too Princess."

Vee heard Sam and Dean downstairs in the kitchen going through the fridge. Perfect timing. She went to her room, locked the door, changed into jeans, and put her shoes on. She opened the window to crawl out. Vee was terrified of heights and falling off the room from the second story when she was trying to sneak out seemed like a stupid idea so she got herself one of those ladders for tree houses and nailed it to her wall. Sallie had yet to remove it or bring it up so she figured she was getting points for at least being safe when she escaped. She rarely used it, just when Auntie Sallie would have people over and she wanted to avoid the questions of where she was going at 10 at night. Since Sallie never threw a fit about her sneaking out, Vee would just walk back into the house in the morning and pull the ladder in. Now she hoped that Dean wouldn't see it and it'd be there when she got back.

Vee kept her stereo on low and her night light on so they could see the light under her door. She climbed down, taking extra care to keep quiet. Vee jogged down the road and saw Jacob waiting. She didn't hear doors slam, Dean yelling, or the Impala start up so she knew she was in the clear.

-Next morning just as sun's coming up.

Vee hadn't planned to be gone all night but both she and Jacob knocked out around 2. She had him drive her up to the house and haul ass outta there before her brothers saw him. Vee didn't feel like pulling herself up the ladder so she just walked through the front door. Sam was in the living room putting on his shoes. Mr. Rise and Shine getting reading for a run. When he saw her come in, his eyes got big and he immediately stood up to look out the front door to see where she came from. Luckily she waited until Jacob was outta sight before she came in.

Sam: "Uh." Closing his eyes to compose himself, his shoulders rising as he blew out an irritated breath, hands on his hips like some angry chick - "Okay, Vee. I get that Dean was kinda outta line last night but what the hell? You sneak out and stay out all night after that? You're kinda helping Dean make his point here. What the hell Vee?!"

Vee: So done and walking away- "Yeah okay thanks Sam. When you're ready to ask me some real questions that you'll actually let me answer I'll be in my room."

Sam: So done himself - "Vee!"

Vee hears Dean's feet hit the floor. And now Dean's up. Great!

Dean: Knife in his hand, groggy "What's going on?"

Vee: Smartass smile "Oh nothing with me." Walking away- "Good night!" Closes her door feeling just a little giddy with satisfaction knowing she got one over on her big, sleeps with one eye open, hunter bros. And now to bed :)

Dean: "Good night?!" Looks at Sam. "Dude what the hell does she mean good night?"

Sam: Knowing he woke the beast- "Ugh, she just got home."

Dean: "How the hell...oh that's it! Son of a bitch!" Pounding on Vee's door.

Vee: "Got enough clean towels thank you!"

Dean: Roaring and pissed - "I'm not kidding Vee! Open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

Vee: Sing-songy - "Destroying Auntie Sallie's door? Yeah that'll show me.

Sam: "Come on Vee."

Vee was getting sick of this and she hated when they yelled, especially Dean.

She threw off her blanket, gave her cheeks a squeeze, and took a deep breath.

Hand on her hip she swung open the door in the middle of Dean's pounding. He was crazy-eyed and about to stomp in. Vee put up a hand up telling him to stop. He stayed where we was, slowly folded his arms, and just filled her doorway.

Vee: "First of all, cut the yelling. It's too early for that. Second, I'm not talking to you while you're all riled up. Go cool off and pop a tic tac. I'm taking a shower and then we can talk in the kitchen. Sound good?"

Dean just stood and stared for a good minute. Vee had the Winchester stare down and she wouldn't blink.

Sam: Looking from Dean to Vee like they were gunslingers - "Okay sounds like a plan."

Vee: Still looking at Dean, puts on sunshine smile - "Great! Excuse me!" She squeezes by him to get to the bathroom.

Dean: "Don't be taking all day in there." To Sam- "You're making coffee."

Auntie Sallie went to work after Dean reassured her they'd have things with Vee calmed down and figured out by the time she came home. She tried to tell them that maybe she didn't give Vee enough faith. But Dean's mind was made up already. He saw enough in the last 24 hours to know this kid needed some straightening out. Sam: "Don't worry Sally. Dean's got this, he watches Oprah."

Vee comes into kitchen hair damp and dressed in sweats. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table. She grabbed some toast from Sam's plate and started munching. Dean just sits and stares at her still looking pissed. Vee rolls her eyes and starts reading the newspaper. Sam had enough but knew he couldn't just come at her.

Sam: Taking a deep breath - "Okay Vee you said you'd talk, so talk."

Vee: Puts down the paper and looked from Dean to Sam, shrugs - "I'm fine."

Dean: "Talk more."

Sam: "Vee whatever you are it's not fine. We get it and we're glad that you're not out there doing crazy. But we still have no idea what is going on with you, neither does Sallie. This is not like you."

Vee: Staring into Sam's soul- "You don't know me anymore. Whose fault is that? I haven't heard from either of you for months. I had to find out from Sallie that Jess died and you dropped out of Stanford way after it happened and when I tried to call you, nothing. Sallie said maybe you needed space, so I gave you your space. But you still didn't call and then I tried again a million times. And still nothing. So stow it Sam. Don't give me crap about ignoring you guys for a day when you treated me like a telemarketer from hell all this time. You think you guys can roll in here and lay law out of nowhere. That's crap and you know it."

Sam held his breath through her whole rant and now looked sick.

Dean: Starting to get where she was coming from- "Okay look Vee-"

Vee: Turns on Dean, staring hard at him and speaking quietly but still strained like it took effort for her to stay calm. "And you. When were you gonna tell me Dad was MIA? Like really MIA, not just from me and Sam but from you Dean. When were you gonna tell me you and Sam were on a cross country tour looking for him. You have no idea if he's okay and when I asked you just kept telling me some shit that he's wrapped up in a case. Like I don't deserve to know about my dad. And then your stupid mug is on a friggin wanted poster for murder! That I found out courtesy of Jacob when he saw it online. And _that_ was _after_ we talked on the phone at least twice since it had happened. That's why I stopped taking your calls. What's the point? You guys don't come around, I haven't seen Dad in almost a year, Sam's not taking my calls, and you're lying to me. I'm friggin done."

Vee was breathing heavy. She swiped away her tears telling herself not to cry. Dean looks like he wants to punch something.

After a pregnant pause- Sam: "Hold on. What does that mean? You're done?"

Vee: Sitting back, folding her arms. "I'm done with all of it. I'm done waiting for you guys to come around. I'm done begging you to let me come on the road. I'm done listening to your voicemails on a loop. I'm done with the lies. I'm just...I am just _done_ trying to be a part of this messed up family that doesn't give two shits about me. I had made my peace with the plan for me to stay put and finish high school. But now I get it. I got left behind and am out for good."

Looking back from Dean to Sam - "So yeah maybe I'm not handling this little life change so great right now. But no worries, I'm committed and I'll get over it. I turn 18 soon and will truly be on my own."

Gets up from the table and drains her coffee, placing the mug in the sink and turns back to them - "So take care boys. Godspeed and good luck. See you never and peace. (throws up deuces)"

She passes Dean to walk out of the kitchen. Dean grips her arm. She tries to shake him loose and can't.

Vee: Gritting her teeth and staring him down. Or trying to - "Cut it out Dean. Don't grab me like that."

Dean: Gets up from his chair still holding her in place - "No. We're not done talking."

Vee: "I said I'm done. Done talking. Done with everything. Now let me go!" (Vee punches him in the nose and Dean immediately lets her go)

Vee goes to leave again. This time Sam blocks her way with his hands up. He doesn't want to leave things like this but he also doesn't want to end up like Dean either.

Sam: "Vee, please. I'm sorry. I was messed up. But I shouldn't have shut you out like that. I just couldn't deal with what happened to Jessica. I haven't dealt with anything since and that included you. I want to make this right."

Vee: "What's the point?"

Dean: Able to see again and sure his nose isn't bleeding out - "Because you don't get to quit this family. Okay I get it. I screwed up. Dad's well...he's dad. And yeah it sucks. But I am still here Vee. Sam's here. I was trying to protect you by not telling you everything. I didn't want you to worry when we had no idea what the hell was going on ourselves. I see now that was a dumbass plan. We should've told you. I'm sorry. I'm gonna fix this. _We_ are gonna fix this. I'm not done and neither are you. We are always going to be here. We are not done with you so you don't get to be done with us. You can't quit your family. As long as I'm breathing I won't let you. I will take however many more hits you got. I deserve it. Come on. Let's do this." Closes his eyes and braces himself for an onslaught, hands up in surrender.

Vee covers her face and cries. Dean peeks out one eye than the other. He walks slowly to her and puts his arms around on her. She hates that she's cracking. She's angry and hurt and she doesn't think she'll ever stop feeling like this. She hates that her brothers are the ones that made her feel like this.

Dean: "It's okay Vee. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. I'm always gonna be here."

Dean looks over to Sam. He's started crying himself and is staring off into space. Sam's thinking about how what Vee is going through feels really similar to how he felt about how dad treated him when he left for Stanford.

Later

Dean: "She's right man. Whatever stuff we got going on, we can't do that to her. We gotta do whatever it takes so that she never feels that way again. I didn't realize how long it'd been since we actually saw her."

Sam: "Yeah we'll do better. Be there more for her. I hate that she felt that way. That she thought we didn't care."

Dean: "Yeah that killed me man. I can't believe we were the ones hurting her."

Sam: "Phone calls all the time and way more visits."

Dean: "Yeah and we're staying the week. I think we could all use some down time."


End file.
